


Dressing Room.

by spaceromantic



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Hana is the hero no one knew we needed, JJ is a national treasure, M/M, One Shot, Seung Gil does not know the first thing about fashion, Seung Gil visits Canada, Some Sex, jjseung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 09:49:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10568805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceromantic/pseuds/spaceromantic
Summary: To put it in the nicest terms possible the outfit Seung Gil appears in is twelve levels of rank.-Seung Gil doesn't know how to dress himself.Another one shot! I'm addicted to this pair!





	

To put it in the nicest terms possible the outfit Seung Gil appears in is twelve levels of rank. JJ glances at the mismatched abomination that his partner has chosen with a look of abject horror. Everything about it is all wrong; his shirt with a cartoonish depiction of a French bulldog is too big, his pants a horrid shade of green, his shoes too look outdated. It takes all his self-control not to let out a scream of frustration. 

"Babe, you need to change," JJ manages to choke out. How anyone as beautiful as Seung Gil Lee could have such terrible taste in clothing went beyond his comprehension. 

Seung Gil, none the wiser of his faults, pouts and pulls down at the hem of his shirt. It's his favorite of the small lot he owns and JJ looks like he's insulted by it. "But I like this shirt," he says it in a way that reminds JJ of a child being denied a sweet or some other anticipated morsel. "..it was a gift."

JJ almost falters. Almost. 

"That's the thing...!" His voice is louder than usual to make up for his lack of a well thought out rebuttal, "...if it's your favorite you should wear it in the privacy of your own home because wearing it out might make it ruin faster because of, you know, the sun and sweat ... g-general wear and tear...!"

Seung Gil's expression carries a hint of skepticism but JJ is relieved to find it giving way to one of understanding, a subtle nod of assent. 

"You're right but what should I wear?" Fashion is not a forte in which Seung Gil considers himself well versed; if it were up to him he'd go through his daily life wearing the same track suit combination he always wore during practice.  

"Show me what you brought, I'm sure we can find something," JJ responds, hopeful. 

-

The small suitcase contains hardly enough room for essentials much less an expansive wardrobe that can tide Seung Gil over for his entire two week visit to Canada. 

JJ stands before the open luggage contemplatively rubbing his chin. Seung Gil hasn't brought much, so logically there isn't much for him to work with. But in the name of true love and the excessive need to see his partner dressed in something that doesn't look like his five-year-old cousin picked it the proud Canadian would conjure up a miracle if he had to. 

Not five minutes later JJ finds himself at a standstill. Coordinating should be simple enough, his background in fashion and hours spent at board meetings related to his clothing line about color, style, fit and concept have taught him the ins and outs of having a well curated image. Yet Seung Gil has managed the impossible having gathered a collection of garments that leaves him stumped, standing fruitlessly at a dead end. 

"Darling, we're going shopping," he says, eyes aflame with determination but not before making Seung Gil change out of his tacky shirt into a fluffy white sweater emblazoned with a bright red maple leaf at its center. 

Patriotism will never go out of style. 

-

_ Galeries de la Capitale _ boasts a variety of shops for all walks of life. From his place the drive isn't more than twenty minutes, time JJ spends with one hand on the steering wheel and the other peacefully holding his partner's. 

While Seung Gil stares out the window JJ regards him with a fond expression. The brunet is beautiful in every sense of the world, his features are regal and pair well with his icy demeanor. Sometimes, depending on the way the light hits, JJ notices the way Seung Gil's eyes reflect charcoal gray; he enjoys spotting those little intricacies the most. 

"What kind of theme do you want to have?" Too many brand calls have made talk of style sound like business but he can't think of a better way to word it. 

"Comfortable," Seung Gil quips, then turns his attention back to the passing scenery. 

-

"You two are the CUTEST COUPLE!" The shop clerk whose nametag reads 'Hana' half squeals, half shrieks when they approach the entrance hand in hand. 

Her enthusiasm is the kind that JJ appreciates. Seung Gil tenses but his face remains in its usual impassive state, he stands one step behind JJ and conceals himself partially behind his boyfriend's broader frame. 

"How can I help you?!" She's a peppy blond with big blue eyes and impeccable style. Her movements are animated over the top gestures that almost knock over a freestanding display of scarves, she catches it reflexively before it topples over. 

JJ is unaffected.   
Seung Gil is slowly starting to look mortified. 

"This one needs a little help in the wardrobe department," JJ explains. Seung Gil finds himself thrust into the foreground, not ready to take the full brunt of the clerk's exaggeration of a personality. 

"Hm, well.." She looks at him thoughtfully, an obvious once over from head to toe. Seung Gil can tell he's being analyzed because her expression is the same as the collective looks he receives from the judges during his routines. 

"I think I might know just the thing but you're going to have to come with me and you, lover boy," she's pointing at JJ, "can have a seat over there while the two of us," now to Seung Gil, "get to know one another."

'Help me,' Seung Gil mouths as he's taken by the arm and dragged away to the far end of the boutique. 

"I am sweetheart!" JJ yells, smiling. 

- 

There are too many options to choose from and none of them makes sense. To his left Hana stands blabbering about some foreign concept called 'layering' while pulling garments from the racks surrounding them. 

"So! Is there anyone who's style you admire?" She speaks to him over her shoulder, blue eyes rapt with curiosity. 

Seung Gil offers a wordless shake of his head, idly rifling through a fixture of cable knit sweaters. There's a cream one he likes; he must be lingering because seconds later it's added to the pile of clothes draped over Hana's arm. 

They continue for what feels like hours. Seung Gil looks up at a nearby clock to find that it's only been about fifteen minutes since the entire ordeal began. He catches a glimpse of JJ seated by the changing area mindlessly scrolling through his phone and bites back a smile at how infuriatingly handsome he is in profile. JJ's looks and his effortless, cool style easily make him the focal point to many sets of wandering eyes. 

Seung Gil muses that although he doesn't care much for his personal image maybe it would be worth the effort to at least find something to wear that would knock his partner off his seat. 

"My waist," Seung Gil blurts out, "he likes to put his hands on my waist, always."

Hana who appears startled by the admission quickly warms. Unceremoniously, she rests the pile of clothing in her arms atop a table of printed tees. With her hands free she grabs both sides of Seung Gil's sweater and pulls taut, wrapping the excess around his back to get a better look at his build. 

"It is a very tiny and attractive waist," she says approvingly, making Seung Gil shift, "I can understand why he likes it!"

"Can we find something that will make it stand out?" he asks, expectantly. 

Hana grins, "Oh honey, we are going to make sure his jaw hits the floor."

Seung Gil thinks that maybe Hana isn't so bad after all. 

-

The dressing room is spacious and roomy, more than enough to accommodate himself, Hana and all the clothing neatly hung on railings attached to three of the four walls. The fourth wall contains a huge floor to ceiling mirror, he stares at his reflection pensively. 

"Ready for outfit number one?" 

It's an ensemble that's made up of all black. First, a patterned pair of denim with a grid design outlined in deep gray, subtle yet eye catching. When the pants are on she pulls a long sleeve shirt over his frame, tells him to tuck it in while she pushes the sleeves halfway up his arms and tousles his hair a little for good measure. Then he's led into a pair of plimsolls which, much to his surprise, are just as comfortable as his everyday pair of sneakers. He can hardly recognize himself when Hana turns him to face the mirror. 

"Nice," she says. "very artsy."

"It is nice," he agrees. 

"Let’s go show Romeo."

'Romeo' looks up from his seat at the sound of a door being opened. He's all but forgotten his phone when he catches wind of his boyfriend and whistles in approval. 

"Babe, you look amazing!" 

Seung Gil counts JJ's ten steps before he feels a set of strong hands on his hips and he's twirled like ballroom dancer. A kiss sneaks it's way in past all the commotion; JJ's mouth is warm, wet and tastes sweet. 

"We're not done yet, sit." Seung Gil manages. 

JJ does. 

A few outfits don't make it through the door not because they're terrible (they're all _really_ good) but because Hana says so; in her own way she's an artist and Seung Gil the canvas, and like his skating he can appreciate her desire to not put anything out into the world that she doesn't deem close to immaculate. 

"I think this might be the one," Hana clasps her hands together with a proud expression, her eyes practically glimmering. 

Seung Gil is surprised to find that he's ended up in the off-white sweater that was of his choosing but when he gleans a look at his reflection he understands why. 

The cable knit, cowl neck sweater hugs all the right places without being skintight; it's loose enough to be comfortable yet doesn't sacrifice the amazing view of Seung Gil's waist. The neckline is relaxed while the hem extends a little past his hips to the tops of his thighs above a pair of smart looking black slacks, the cut skinny to lengthen his silhouette. Hana puts him in a brown pair of calf length boots with laces that run up the front. 

"Perfect," she hums. "Now go knock his socks off!"

-

Seung Gil is nervous and he can't fathom why. He hesitates in gripping the doorknob, forces the rush of unexpected nerves down and pushes the door open, stepping out into the brightly lit waiting area rife with anticipation. 

This time he isn't met with an exclamation regarding his appearance. This time there's only silence and for a moment he thinks that JJ must really dislike how he looks to remain this speechless. 

Doubt creeps up his spine, tempts him to run back and change. Maybe this had been a mistake after all?

'Look up,' his inner monologue coaxes, he listens and is glad he did. 

JJ's jaw is slack, his phone resting on the ground where he must have dropped it. He swallows down a lump of awe that's taken up space in his throat. 

"Fuck," he breathes. 

Seung Gil feels his face heat up, the scarlet flush extends over one cheek, across the bridge of his nose to the other and colors the tops of his ears. 

"Fuck," JJ says again, this time closer. He stands near enough that Seung Gil can reach out and immediately touch him if he wants.

"Do you like it?" 

JJ's kiss is the only answer he needs. It's greedy and hot, deeper than the first. Seung Gil lets out a sound of surprise that lends JJ the perfect opportunity to slip his tongue inside, taste him in ways that make his stomach knot with heat. The hands on his waist are esurient, hungry things that hold him possessively. Seung Gil loves how broad they are, how all of JJ is bigger, stronger and more masculine. How JJ could, if he really wanted to, gather Seung Gil into his arms and press him up against the nearest wall in the same desperate way he did during his first night in Canada. 

"You two might want to get a room," Hana interrupts with a laugh. She's leaning against the open doorway of the changing room, arms crossed over her chest with a smug disposition, "I think my job here is done!"

JJ, breathlessly. "Whatever you put him in, even if I didn't get to see it, we'll take it. All of it."

They leave with half a dozen bags and Hana's number saved on both their phones. 

-

JJ holds three bags in his right hand, Seung Gil three bags in his left. In the middle their fingers are tightly linked, they're a very handsome pair. 

He looks over to the shorter skater, grins at his new image. Seung Gil looks happy, there's a rare hint of a smile pulling at the corners of his mouth. 

Amid all this JJ becomes aware of a multitude of stares, far more than the two of them usually gather in public. He watches person after person, male and female, turn their heads back to look. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to know that it's Seung Gil they're staring at. 

"They won't stop," he says, out of the blue. 

"Hm?" Seung Gil leans into him, rests his head against the side of his shoulder. 

"They won't stop staring, all of them, at you." 

Seung Gil laughs and christ it's melodious. "Are you jealous?" he teases, "because I'm all yours, only yours." 

-

Between the two of them the only article of clothing that remains is the cream-colored sweater pushed up to reveal Seung Gil's trim waist and stomach. 

JJ moves one hand beneath the fabric and presses further until the garment gathers beneath Seung Gil's arms. His mouth descends on his pink nipples, tongue lazily circling the hardened peaks, drawing quieted moans from between his partner's kiss swollen mouth. 

"JJ, please.." Seung Gil pleads, bare thighs squeezing against the taller male's equally undressed sides. He shudders at the slick sensation of JJ's cock rubbing against his stomach, places a hand on his shoulder to brace himself for the push that follows JJ taking himself into his own grip and leading the tip to his primed opening. 

"Let me take you shopping more often," JJ's words are searing hot against his throat. 

Seung Gil nods, closes his eyes and let's himself be fucked into completion. 

-

Through the open bedroom door the sweet smell of breakfast food wafts in. Seung Gil sits up, pushes the covers from his naked body and slips into JJ's track jacket hanging on the back of a chair in front of his desk. 

He walks with covered feet (fuzzy Siberian husky slippers that stay there even when he's not visiting) to the kitchen, supremely pleased to find JJ shirtless in front of the stove expertly flipping a pancake into the air. 

"Morning, Princess."   
"Morning."

Two weeks in Canada isn’t going to be nearly enough.

“Hungry?”

“Yes,” but the way Seung Gil says it hints that it's not for food.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I was inspired to write this after talking to @rainlikestars (twitter) about a HC I have where Seung Gil does not know the first thing about style.
> 
> Follow me on twitter @spaceromantic !


End file.
